A Shrek Tale
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: A Jelsa Shrek AU! Elsa is cursed princess. She is a princess by day, Snowflake by night. Her parents locked her up in a tower. She can become a permanent, perfect princess, after a true love's kiss. Jack is a Snowflake;feared by everyone. What happens when their lives intertwine? Will Elsa become the princess she wants to be? Or will Jack steal her heart accidentally? COVER BY ME
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I didn't finish SnowflakeMoon College AU yet, but this is easy to upload because I'm using the Shrek theme! **

**DISCLAIMER: DREAMWORKS AND DISNEY OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

_Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knigts had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but non prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss. _

I fold up the story book and laugh. "Like that's ever gonna happen. What a load of sh-" I flush the toilet and walk out.

Oh, yeah. I forgot. My name is Jack Frost, anything else you want to know?

As I'm walking around my fjord, I hear whispers.

"Think it's in there?"

"All right. Let's get it!"

"Hold on, do you know what that thing can do to you?"

"Yeah, it'll freeze your bones for it's clothes!"

Oh, I guess I forgot something again. I'm Jack Frost, a Snowflake Kissed. We're also known as Snowflakes. I don't know why I'm saying 'we'. I'm the only Snowflake I know. Snowflakes have ice powers, and are feared everywhere. Basically everyone wants to kill me.

I fly up above the men.

"Look! It's over there!" One man points.

"Back! Back I say!" I shout at them. Trembling, they point their spheres at me.

I cast ice shards close to them, just to taunt.

"This is where you run," I whisper, and they listen.

Ah, the life of a Snowflake.

* * *

I walk over to the auction of Fairytale Creatures, just for amusement.

"I'm not a puppet! I'm a real boy!" A wooden puppet exclaims.

"Five shillings for the possessed boy," one man bargains.

"He talks! I swear!" One woman shouts.

"Get her out of my sight," one man grunts.

"No! He does talk!" The woman backs up and accidentally knocks a fairy on... A snowman? The snowman begins to float.

"I'm flying! Wow, a flying, talking, snowman in summer. You don't see that everyday!" The snowman chuckles.

"He can fly!" Everyone exclaims.

"That's right! I can fly! You might've seen a housefly, or maybe a superfly, but you've never seen a donkey fly! Haha!" The snowman looks pleased with himself. "Oh-oh!" The snowman suddenly bumps into a tree and falls.

I shrug, and walk up a path that leads to my fjord. All of a sudden, I feel something bump into me. I turn and see the snowman, and he gasps.

"Get him!" Footprints come towards us, and the snowman hides behind me.

"You there! Snowflake!" A guard calls.

"Yes?" I turn around nonchalantly.

"By the order of Lord Weasltown I am authorized to place you both under arrest and transport you to a designated resettlement facility!" The head guard looks nervous.

"Oh? You and what army?" I smirk.

The guard turns, and realizes that his army was gone. He scurried off immediately.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman says. I turn around, and he has his twigs stretched out for a hug.

"Whatever. I don't do hugs. Go hug your friends," I turn around and begin walking.

"I don't have friends. Hey, I'll stick with you! You can use that stick thingy to scare people off too, can't you?" Olaf gestures to my staff.

I send out ice shards in the air, and the fall near the snowman, but he dodges them.

"Oh, wow. That was really scary!" Olaf chuckles, and keeps following me.

"Why are you following me?" I ask, frustrated. It's been five minutes since we scared off the guards and he's still following me!

"I'll tell you why," Olaf takes a deep breath and begins singing about him being alone.

"Stop singing! It's no wonder you don't have any friends!" I groan.

"Wow. Only a true friend would be that cruelly honest," Olaf looks at me respectfully.

"Seriously, I'm a Snowflake. I can freeze everyone to death. Doesn't that scare you?" I ask.

"Nope," Olaf replies.

I sigh.

Looks like I'm stuck with someone.

* * *

**Question: Who is your favorite character in ROTG?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So many reviews already! I should probably clear things up before you read on!**

**When you're Snowflake Kissed, it just means you have ice powers. Nobody kissed you. **

**Jack looks like his guardian self in this story, also. **

**YOU MAY PROCEED!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I'm getting ready for dinner, but I'm still alone, thank God.

I told Olaf to wait outside, because he was annoying the crap out of me!

As I'm about to take a sip of my hot chocolate, I hear a noise.

"I thought I told you to stay outside!" I call to Olaf.

"I am outside!" He says from the window.

I turn to see where the noise was coming from, and see 3 blind mice on my table, saying useless stuff.

"What the-" I pick them all up by their tails. "What are you doing in my house?!" I suddenly hear more noise and turn around, seeing 7 dwarves rest woman on my table.

"No, no, no. No dead broad on my table!" I drop the mice on the ground, and they try to help each other up, failing miserably.

"Where else do we put her? The bed's taken!" One dwarf says.

"What?" I walk in my bedroom and see a wolf in a pink nightgown laying in my bed.

"What's up?" Asks the wolf. I grab him by the collar, leading him out the house.

"I'm a Snowflake. I put up danger signs all around the fjord but NOOOO! I still can't have privacy!" I grumble, and as I open the door, I see all sorts of fairytale creatures in the fjord.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" I shout, gripping my staff. Nobody seems to listen. I look at Olaf angrily.

"Don't look at me. I didn't invite them!" Olaf says.

"None of us were invited!" Says a wooden puppet with a long nose. I remember him! His name is... Pinocchio!

"What?" I ask.

"We were forced to come here," Pinocchio shrugs.

"By who?!" Who forced them to come to _my_ fjord?!

"Lord Weasltown. He huffed and puffed and... Signed an eviction notice," one little pig says. Geez, great.

"Alright, who knows where this Weasltown guy is?" I huff. Everyone looks at one another, but cannot answer.

"I know where he is," Olaf breaks the silence.

"Does anyone else know where he is?" I ask. I am NOT going with a talking snowman who can't shut up!

"Oh! Me!" Olaf jumps up and down.

"Anyone?" I look around, ignoring Olaf.

"Meeeeee!" Olaf says.

I sigh. "Fine. Attention, all fairy things. Do not get comfortable. Your welcome is officially worn out. In fact, I'm gonna see the weasel guy right now and get you all of my land and back to where you came from!" Everyone was silent, then applauds.

"Come on, Olaf," I hover above the ground, and Olaf and I set off into the night.

* * *

**Question: Who's your favorite Frozen character?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in sooooo long! I was wrapping up SnowflakeMoon College AU!**

* * *

**In A Kitchen**

A masked man is torturing the Gingerbread Man by continuously dunking him in a glass of milk. The Duke of Weaslton walks in.

"That's enough. He's ready to talk," Duke says.

The Gingerbread Man is taken out and slammed into a table. The Duke laughs evilly, stepping up to the table, only to see that the table is taller then him. He coughs, and the table is lowered.

The Duke picks up the Gingerbread man by his legs, "run run as fast as you can. I'm the little Gingerbread Man." He taunts.

"You're a monster!" The Gingerbread Man dares himself to say.

"I'm not the monster, you are! You and those fairy tale creatures trash, poisoning my world. Now tell me! Where are the others?" The Duke asks, sort of in a threatening manner.

"Eat me!" The Gingerbread Man spits milk into the Duke's eyes.

"I've tried to be fair to you and those fairy tale creatures. Tell me where they are or I'll," the Duke makes it seem as if he will pull out the Gingerbread Man's buttons.

"No, no! Not the gumdrop buttons!" The Gingerbread Man wails.

"Alright, tell me. Where are they?" The Duke asks again.

"Okay, I'll tell you," the gingerbread man sighs. "Do you know the muffin man?"

"The muffin man?" The Duke repeats.

"The muffin man," Gingerbread Man says solemnly.

"Yes I know the muffin man, who lives on Drury Lane?" The Duke prompts.

"Well, she's married to the muffin man," the Gingerbread Man sighs.

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man!" The Gingerbread Man says impatiently.

The door opens and the Head Guard walks in.

"My Duke! We found it!" He says.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it in!" The Duke says excitedly.

The guards walk in, carrying the Magic Mirror.

"Ohhh," the Gingerbread Man breathes out in awe.

"The Magic Mirror," the Duke says.

"Don't tell him anything!" The Gingerbread Man says, and the Duke puts him in a trash can with a lid. "Nooooo!"

"Mirror mirror on the wall, is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?" The Duke steps in front of the mirror.

"Well, technically you're not a king," the mirror sasses.

The Duke picks up a hand mirror and smashes it. "You were saying?"

"You're not a king yet!" The mirror says quickly. "All you have to do is marry a princess."

"Go on," says the Duke.

"So, just sit back and relax, my lord, because it's time for you to meet today's eligible bachelorettes. And here they are! Bachelorette number one is a mentally abused shut-in from a kingdom far, far away. She likes sushi and hot tubbing anytime. Her hobbies include cooking and cleaning for her two evil sisters. Please welcome Cinderella!"

Shown is a girl who looks tired out, wisps of her blonde hair out of her bun, scrubbing the floors.

"Bachelorette number two is a cape-wearing girl from the land of fancy. Although she lives with seven other men, she's not easy. Just kiss her dead, frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is! Come on! Give it up for Snow White!"

Shown is a fair maiden in a glass box, her eyes closed, and her rosy cheeks were noticeable on her pale complexion.

"And last, but certainly not last, bachelorette number three is a feisty brunette from a dragon-guarded castle surrounded by hot boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off. She's a loaded pistol who likes pina colads and getting caught in the rain. Yours for the rescuing, Princess Elsa!"

Shown is a princess who is looking out of her tower. She has her light brown hair in a side braid, her brown, chocolate eyes showing longing to get out and be free. She has a dark green dress with gold patterns.

"So which bachelorette is it?" The Magic Mirror asks.

All the guards are shouting random numbers, and one shouts 'three!' the loudest

"Alright, three," the Duke chooses.

"My Duke, you have chosen Princess Elsa!" The Magic Mirror shows the picture of Elsa.

"Princess Elsa. She's perfect. All I have to do is find someone who can go..." The Duke trails off, thinking.

"Yes, but after sunset-" The Duke cuts off the Magic Mirror.

"Silence! I will make this Princess Elsa my Queen, and Weaslton will finally have the perfect king! Captain, assemble your finest men. We're going to have a tournament." The Duke smiles evilly.

* * *

**NOTE: After this chapter, this story is on Hiatus. I need to focus on Guardian Of Courage because I've already put it on Hiatus before. Do you all think I should delete it? I'm considering it...**

**Question: Who's your favorite Shrek character?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, never mind! This story won't be on Hiatus, but it might not be updated frequently. **

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Olaf and I were walking through the parking lot, and I asked someone dressed in a costume to look like Duke Weaslton to help me, but he was afraid I would freeze him so he... Sort of ran away.

"It's quiet... To quiet. Where is everyone?" I ask, looking around.

"I don't know. Hey, wait! Do you hear that?!" Asks Olaf.

I suddenly hear the sound too. Trumpets! From the arena! We head over there.

As Olaf and I are walking through the tunnel, I hear the Duke talking. Finally, we reach the arena.

"That champion shall have the honor- no, no- the _privilege_, to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Elsa from the fiery keep of the dragon. If for any reason the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take his place, and so on and so forth. Some of you may die, but it'a a sacrifice I'm willing to make," says the Duke. There were cheers among the crowd, but I just stood there, leaning against my staff casually, unamused.

All of a sudden, the Duke notices me.

"What is _that_?" He asks, utterly disgusted.

I look at Olaf, then back at the Duke.

"Hey, that's not nice. He's just an annoying thing," I say.

"Indeed. Knights, new plan! The one who kills the Snowflake will be named champion! Have it him!" The Duke declares.

There was so much fighting that I won't bother going into detail. Let's just say I froze some butt.

All of a sudden, all the guards point all there weapons at me.

"Shall I give the order, sir?" The head guard asks.

"No, I have a better idea. People of Weaslton, I give you our champion!" Announces the Duke, causing cheers.

"Congratulations, Snowflake. You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest," the Duke says.

"Quest?! I'm already on a quest! To get my fjord back!" I say.

"Your fjord?" The Duke asks in confusion.

"Yeah, my fjord! Where you dumped all those fairytale creatures!" I say angrily.

"Alright, Snowflake. Let's make a deal. You do the quest, and I'll give you back your fjord," the Duke bargains.

"Including the icy cold river?" I ask.

"Including the icy cold river," the Duke agrees.

"Alright, what's the quest?" I ask.

* * *

**Soooooo yeah. Not that much, but there wasn't even supposed to be a chapter because this story was supposed to be on Hiatus!**

**Question: Would you rather date Hiccup or would you rather date Jack?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, guys, no! I didn't ask if I should delete THIS story, I mean Guardian Of Courage!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

After chatting with Olaf, (a rather annoying conversation, actually,) we reach a keep that's supposed to house Princess Elsa. We walk up what appears to be a volcano.

We look and see a long but narrow bridge that was above boiling magma.

"Sure, it's big enough, but look at the location," I crack.

"Hey, Jack? You know how onions have layers?" Asks Olaf.

"Yep," I say, still inspecting the bridge.

"Well, snowmen don't have layers. Plus, when you cut us, you don't cry. We wear fear right out there on our sleeves," Olaf confesses.

"You don't have sleeves," I point out.

"You know what I mean!" Olaf says impatiently.

"You can't tell me you're afraid of heights!" I say, and set my staff down in front of the bridge. I'm not bringing it in a place where it can be destroyed by magma!

"Nah, I'm just nervous about being on a rickety bridge over lava!" Olaf says sarcastically.

"Come on, Olaf. I'm right beside you. Y'know, for emotional support. We can get through this together, baby step at a time." I say.

"Really?" Olaf asks, stepping on the bridge.

"Really, really," I reply, walking behind him.

"Okay, that makes me feel so much better. A warm hug would be better, but this is fine," Olaf says, and he keeps walking.

"Just keep moving. Don't look down," I encourage.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down," Olaf chants to himself. All of a sudden, he steps on a rotten board. The board breaks and falls through the bridge into the lava, and Olaf looked down.

"Oh, god! I can't do this! Let me off, Jack! Please!" Olaf begs.

"You're already halfway!" I protest.

"And I know the other half is safe!" Olaf argues.

"Okay, fine. I don't have time for this. You go back," I sigh.

"Jack, no! Wait!" Olaf says.

"I just-" I suddenly get an idea. "Let's have a dance, shall we?" I smirk.

I begin jumping on the bridge, up and down.

"Don't do that!" Olaf says, fearfully. He begins moving back away from me, scared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do what? This?" I jump again.

"Yes, that!" Olaf says, moving back again.

"Yes? Yes, okay. I'll do it," I jump again, causing Olaf to back up more.

"You said it! I'm doing it!" I say, and Olaf backs up even more.

"I'm gonna die... Oh, I'm gonna die!" Olaf closes his eyes, stepping on the solid ground.

"Good job, Olaf," I pat the snowman on the head and he opens his eye.

"Cool, where is this fire-breathing pain-in-the-neck anyway?" Asks Olaf, following me.

"Right in the castle, waiting for us to rescue her," I chuckle.

* * *

**I know, I know. Short chapter. Don't kill me! But I have other stories to update and I'm having friend troubles. I have a boyfriend now, name Jack. My friend Brandon is mad at me _again_ for not telling him that Jack asked me to be his girlfriend. I don't know what to do, Brandon is my best friend but Jack is so sweet! He knows I ship Jelsa so he calls me Elsa (get it? His name is Jack). **

**Question: What would you do if you had to walk on the bridge?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's an update for you all! Thank you so much for taking time to review when I barely even update. We hit 100!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

After Olaf and I enter the castle, he asks me, "are you afraid?"

"No," I reply.

"But-" I cut Olaf off.

"Shh," I shush.

"Oh, good," he says, ignoring me.

He sees skeleton bones and gasps, "because there isn't anything wrong with being afraid. Fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar _dangerous_ situation, I might add. With a dragon that breathes fire, and eats knights, and breathes fire. It doesn't mean you're a coward if you're scared. _I'm_ not a coward. I know that." Olaf says.

"Olaf, do me two things. Shut... Up. And go over there and see if you can find some stairs," I say.

"Stairs? I thought we were looking for the princess?" Olaf asks.

"The princess will be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower," I reply as I put on a helmet.

"What makes you think she'll be there?" Olaf asks.

"I read it in a book once!" I reply, walking off.

"Cool. You handle the dragon, I'll handle the stairs. I'll whip their butts up, too! They won't know which way they're going!" Olaf confidently says as he walks off.

Time to find a dragon.

* * *

**Olaf's P.O.V (Yes, Olaf!)**

'"I'm going to take drastic steps. Kick it to the curb. Don't mess with me. I'm the stair master," I point to myself, walking in an empty room, talking to no one but me.

"I've mastered the stairs! I wish I had a step over there. I'd step all over it!" I say.

Those stairs won't know who they're messing with! Just laying there, calmly, and BOOM! The next thing they know, I'll be walking all over them, up in their cement business.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V (Sorry if I keep confusing you!)**

Elsewhere, I spot a light in the tallest tower.

"Well, at least we know where the princess is, but where's the-" All of a sudden I get cut off by Olaf.

"DRAGGGGONNNN!" He shouts, running, his flurry following him so he won't melt.

Olaf gasps and takes off running after he stopped to breathe as the dragon roars again. I manage to pull him away as the dragon breaths fire again.

"Olaf, look out!" I manage to get a hold of the dragon's tail, "got ya!"

The dragon looks irritated, and hurls me into the roof of the highest room in the tallest tower.

* * *

**Olaf's P.O.V**

Oh man. What do you do when the person who's been protecting you gets thrown into a roof?

"No, no! Oh no!" I say as I see Jack crash through the roof.

"Oh, what large teeth you have," I nervously say as I turn to the dragon, and he growls.

"I mean, white, _sparkling_ teeth," I say. I need to get on his good side!

"I know you must get this all the time from your food, but you must bleach! 'Cause that is one dazzling smile you've got there. Do I detect a hint of minty freshness? And do you know what else? You're-" All of a sudden, the dragon leans closer into the light.

The dragon was all black like the night, with green eyeshadow, long eyelashes, and red lipstick.

"You're a _girl_ dragon," I say in disbelief.

"I mean, of course you're a girl dragon. You're just reeking of feminine beauty," I say. The dragon begins fluttering her eyes at me.

"What's the matter with you? Do you have something in your eye?" I ask. I suddenly realize why she was fluttering her eyes at me.

"Ohh. Oh, uh. I would really love to stay, but you know, I'm... Uh..." The dragon blows a smoke ring in the shape of a heart at my face.

"I'm an asthmatic," I cough, "and I don't know if this is going to work out if you keep blowing smoke rings at me like that! Jack!"

"JACK! NO, NO! JACK!" I call for him as the dragon carries me away.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I look up and see a knight in my room, on the ground. He's my true love!

I quickly lay down as if I'm sleeping, then quickly sit up to smooth my dress, then lay back down. I grab a bouquet of daisies from my side table and hold them to my chest. Then I close my eyes.

As the knight is leaning closer, I pucker my lips to look more inviting to kiss.

"Wake up!" The knight begins shaking me.

"Oh!" I say. He is strong... And so much for that kiss.

"Are you princess Elsa?" He asks. What other princess is locked up in a tower?! Wait, there is my cousin Rapunzel...

"I am, awaiting a knight so bold to rescue me!" I say, recalling the memory of old fairy tale books.

"Oh, that's nice. Now let's go!" He quickly grabs my hand and pulls me off the bed, but gently.

"But wait, sir knight! This be-ith our first meeting. Should it not be a wonderful, romantic, meeting?" I ask.

"Yeah, sorry lady. There's no time," he replies in his smooth voice. He then leads me towards the door.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?! You should sweep me off my feet out yonder window and down a rope onto your valiant steed," I say, sticking to the fairy tale stories I've read.

"You've had lots of time to plan this, haven't you?" The knight asks, turning to me.

"Mmm-hmm," I smile.

He then breaks the weak, rusty, lock on my door and leads me towards the hallway.

"But we have to savor this moment!" I protest. "You should recite an epic poem for me. A ballad? A sonnet? Limerick? Something!"

"I don't think so," the knight replies.

"Can I at least know the name of my champion?" I ask, frustrated.

"Uh, Jack," the knight replies, looking around.

"Sir Jack," I clear my throat.

"I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude," I gracefully give him a handkerchief. Even if he isn't sticking to the fairy tales, I still am!

"Thanks," Jack takes it and wipes his sweaty, concealed, face. He then holds the handkerchief back to me. Disgusted, I take it.

All of a sudden, we hear the dragon roar.

"You didn't slay the dragon?!" I shriek.

Now what?!

* * *

**There you all go! **

**NOTE: THE DRAGON IS THE GIRL VERSION OF TOOTHLESS**

**Question: Would you right now rather be Olaf, Jack, or Elsa? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooooo horrible for not updating! **

**NOTE: THIS IS ON MY PHONE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION AND DIGNITY FOR MISTAKES ARE SENT YOUR WAY**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I sort of feel like my sister Anna; wanting my true love to come. Well, I think that's like her.

I haven't since her since I accidentally hit her in the head with ice-and that was when she was five. Ever since then I've been locked up in here.

"It's on my to-do list. Now come on!" Jack grabs my hand and we run down the hall.

"But this isn't right! You were meant to charge in, sword drawn, banner flying. That's what all the other knights did!" I protest as I run with him.

"Yeah, right before they burst into flame!" Jack scoffs.

"That's not the point," I roll my eyes. All of a sudden he stops abruptly and I run into him. "Oh!"

Jack ignores me and goes to the wooden door off to the side.

"Wait! Where are you going?! The exit's over there!" I point in a different direction.

"Well I have to save my ass," Jack says in an obvious tone of voice.

"What kind of knight are you?!" I ask in disbelief.

"One of a kind!" He replies, then opens the door to the throne room.

I think I got the wrong knight.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Slow down, slow down, honey, please," I hear Olaf say to the dragon.

"I believe it's healthy to get to know someone over a long period of time. Just call me old-fashioned," Olaf nervously laughs.

I then sneak into the room, "I don't want to rush into a physical relationship. I'm not emotionally ready of, uh, this- magnitude really is the word I'm looking for, Magnitude." Olaf murmurs to himself.

I can't see what was going on, but I can hear everything.

"Hey, that is unwanted physical contact. Hey, what are you doing? Okay, okay. Let's slow this down a bit. We should really get to know each other first as friends or pen pals! I'm on the road a lot, but I love receiving cards!" Olaf then keeps babbling to the dragon, obviously stalling until I come.

I silently walk over to where the chandelier is, hoping the dragon won't hear me.

I grab a chain connected to the chandelier and swing it at the dragon. I miss.

I grab the chain once more, swinging it at the dragon again. I look up and see that the chandelier is right above the dragon's head.

I climb up the chain and keep pulling. I then lower myself, accidentally pushing Olaf out of the dragon's grasp. Apparently the dragon was about to kiss Olaf, but she kisses my rear instead.

Seeing what it kissed, it lets out a roar. I quickly let go of the chain, and the chandelier falls on the dragon's head. It's larger then the dragon's head, however, so instead it goes on the dragon like a leash.

"Come on!" I jump down, and run, Olaf following me. I run past Elsa and pick her up, running, Olaf following.

"Hi princess! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf greets.

"It talks!" Elsa exclaims, bewildered.

"Yeah, try to get him to shut up, that's the trick!" I tell her.

I see a descending slide, and quickly put Elsa on my lap, then sit on it, both of my legs on either side. Olaf jumps on behind me, sliding on his stomach. I see a crack, and then I get hit where the sun doesn't shine.

"That's gotta hurt," I hear Elsa say.

"Hurts like hell," I say, my voice weak. I then jump off, picking her up again, and Olaf follows.

I see the exit and set Elsa down.

"Okay you two. Head for the exit!" I say. "I'll take care of the dragon." They take off running.

I see a nearby sword, then chains overlapping. I stab the sword into the chains, and begin running.

I see Elsa and Olaf at the exit, and we both run towards the bridge. I'm in the front, Elsa is behind me, and Olaf is all the way in the back as we run across the bridge, the dragon following.

All of a sudden, the bridge gives, and the end towards the dragon crumbles. We hold onto the boards as the bridge is hung like a ladder.

"Olaf and I are slipping!" Elsa shrieks. She then screams as the dragon flies towards us. All of a sudden, it seems as if the dragon is held back, and I know that the sword and chains are the cause of it.

"WE'RE SLIPPING!" Olaf calls. I then reach for my staff that I left right in front of the bridge. I hook it across Elsa's waist, and pull her and Olaf up.

Finally, we're out of the castle.

* * *

**Yeah, again, sorry for mistakes. I'm trying out the iPhone 6 and it's pretty good. **

**Question: Do you think you would've made it out of the castle safely if you were either Jack, Olaf, or Elsa?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"You did it! You're amazing! You're-" I slide down the volcano hill, then hear Olaf and Jack fall as they attempt to also slide like I did.

In Jack's hand I notice a shepard's crook. He must have hurt his leg at some point and is using it for support.

"You're a little unorthodox I must admit. But the deed is great, and my heart is pure. I am eternally in your debt," I say.

Olaf coughs, and then I add, "and where would a brave knight be without his noble companion?"

"Here that? She called me a noble companion," Olaf chuckles, pleased.

"The battle is won. You may remove your helmet, good Sir Knight," I say.

"Uh, no," Jack replies.

"Why not?" I ask, confused.

"I... Uh... I have helmet hair," Jack replies.

"Please. I would like to look upon the face of my rescuer," I reply.

"No, no, you wouldn't," Jack protests.

"But how would you kiss me?" I ask.

"What?! That wasn't in the job description!" Jack says to Olaf.

"Um... Maybe it's a perk!" Olaf says, trying to be helpful.

"No, it's destiny. Oh, you must know how it goes! A princess locked in a tower and beset by a dragon is rescued by a brave knight- and then they share a true love's kiss," I say dreamily.

"With Jack? W-Wait. You think Jack is your true love?" Olaf asks.

"Well, yes," I reply. Jack and Olaf burst out laughing.

"You think that Jack is your true love!" Olaf laughs.

"What is so funny?" I ask.

"Let's just say I'm not your type," Jack explains.

"Of course you are. You're my rescuer. Now remove your helmet," I command, placing my hands on my hips.

"Look, I really don't think this is a good idea," Jack tells me, infuriating me. He rescues me from a tower but he doesn't even allow me to see his face!

"Just take off the helmet," I say, struggling to stay calm.

"I'm not going to," Jack says.

"Take it off," I say, on the verge of losing my anger.

"No," Jack replies, stubborn.

"NOW!" I shout, my anger washing over me.

"Okay! Easy! As you command, Your Highness," Jack then takes off his helmet.

He's a Snowflake...

He has pale skin with striking blue eyes and snowy white hair. This can't be right!

"Y-You're... A Snowflake," I say in disbelief.

"Oh, so you were expecting Prince Charming," Jack rolls his eyes.

"Well, actually, yes. Oh no, this is all wrong! You're not supposed to be a Snowflake!" I begin pacing back and forth.

"Princess, I was sent by the Duke of Weselton, okay? He's the one who wants to marry you," Jack says.

"Then why didn't he come and rescue me?" I demand.

"Good question. You should ask him that when we get there," Jack replies sarcastically.

"But I have to be rescued by my true love. Not by some Snowflake and his-his snowman!" I say.

"Well so much for noble companion," Olaf huffs.

"You're not making my job any easier," Jack tells me.

"I'm sorry, but your job is not my problem. You can tell the Duke of Weselton that I'll be waiting right here to be rescued properly!" I say, sitting on a large rock.

"Look, I'm nobody's messenger boy, okay? I'm a delivery boy," Jack says.

"You wouldn't dare!" I say, shocked.

"Watch me," Jack then picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down, or you will suffer the consequences! This is not dignified! Put me down!" I cry out in protest, hitting his back, but I know it's hopeless.

Why me?

* * *

**Question: How would you feel if you were Jack?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack's P.O.V **

Finally, after a few minutes walking in the woods, Elsa is calm. Now she's just hanging over my shoulder limply as I carry her.

"Okay, okay. Let's say this woman really likes you. Like, really. More than warm hugs. But you don't feel the same about her. How do you let her down real easy so her feelings aren't hurt and you don't get burnt into crisp?" I hear Olaf ask Elsa.

"You just tell her she's not your true love. Everyone knows what happens when you find your-" I cut Elsa off by dropping her on the ground.

"Hey! The sooner we get to Weselton the better," Elsa huffs, standing up and smoothing out her dress.

"Oh, you're going to love it! It's really pretty, Princess!" Olaf sighs happily.

"And what of my groom-to-be, the Duke of Weselton? What's he like?" Elsa asks.

"Let me put it this way, Princess," I say, kneeling by a stream and splashing water on my face. "Men of Weselton's stature are in short supply." Olaf and I then begin laughing.

"I dunno. There are those who think little of him!" Olaf says, and we both begin cracking up again.

"Stop it. Stop it both of you. You're just jealous you can't measure up to a great ruler like Weselton," Elsa tells us.

"Yeah, you're right, Princess. But I'll let you do the 'measuring' when you see him tomorrow," I say, standing up.

"Tomorrow?" Elsa asks, looking at the sun. "It'll take that long? Shouldn't we stop and make camp?"

"No, that'll take longer," I roll my eyes. "We can keep going."

"But... There's robbers in the woods!" Elsa exclaims.

"Woah, time out, Jack! Camp is starting to sound good," Olaf says, intimidated by what Elsa said. Seriously, does this princess have no mind?!

"Hey, I can always beat the crap out of anyone with this," I hold up my staff.

"I NEED SOMEWHERE TO CAMP, NOW!" Elsa shouts.

Olaf and I then shrink away from her, suddenly feeling threatened.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V **

Jack finds a cave that appears to be in okay shape. Using his staff, he shoots ice at the boulder, rolling it away.

"Hey! Over here!" Jack calls to Olaf and I.

"Jack, we can do better than that. I don't think that this is fit for a princess," Olaf hisses to Jack.

"No, no! It's fine!" I say, glancing at the sunset. "It just needs a few homey touches."

"Homey touches?" Jack asks, confused. I take his staff, and then cast an ice door.

"Here," I hand it to Jack, his mouth open, gaping at my creation.

"I bid thee gentlemen goodnight," I say, and enter the cave, shutting the door behind me.

"You want me to read you a bedtime story? I will," Olaf says outside the door.

"I said goodnight," I say coldly without meaning to.

Then I feel the transformation take place like it always does.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

Jack and Olaf gaze up at the stars.

"Look, there's a snowflake," Jack says, pointing to a constellation.

"Right. Hey, can you tell my future from the stars?" Olaf asks.

"No, Olaf. The stars don't tell the future, they tell stories," Jack says, then proceeds in telling Olaf a story about a Snowflake who accidentally castes an eternal winter, then accidentally froze her sister's heart.

"Those are just little tiny glowing dots," Olaf says stubbornly.

"Well, Olaf, maybe things aren't what they appear to b- Forget it," Jack stops, realizing that he's going too deep.

"So what are we gonna do when we get our fjord anyway?" Olaf asks.

"_Our_ fjord?" Jack asks.

"You know, when we're through rescuing the princess," Olaf says.

"We? Olaf, there is no 'we'. There is no 'our'. It's just me and my fjord. The first thing I'm going to do is build a ten-foot wall around it," Jack says.

"You cut me deep, Jack. You cut me deep. You know what I think? You're trying to keep someone out," Olaf says.

"No, do you think so?" Jack asks sarcastically.

"Are you hiding something?" Olaf asks.

"Never mind, Olaf," Jack says.

"Oh, this is another one of those cake things, isn't it?" Olaf asks.

"No, this is a drop-it and leave-it-alone thing," Jack says.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Olaf persists.

"Why do you wanna talk about it?" Jack retorts.

"Why are you blocking?" Olaf asks.

"I'm not blocking," Jack replies, trying to hold in his frustration.

"Yes you are," Olaf replies simply.

"Olaf, I'm warning you," Jack grits his teeth.

"Who are you trying to keep out?" Olaf asks.

"EVERYONE! OKAY?!" Jack slams his staff on the ground, creating snow.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Olaf says, ripping the silence apart.

What the two don't notice is a platinum blond opening the ice door attached to the cave, peeking at them.

"Oh, for the love of Manny!" Jack flies to the edge of the cliff and holds his staff, looking at the moon.

"What's your problem? What do you have against the hold world anyways?" Olaf asks, standing next to Jack.

"Look, I'm not the one with the problem! It's the whole world that has a problem with me! People take one look and me and go, "Aah! Look! A big, stupid, ugly, Snowflake! They judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone," Jack says.

"You know what? When we met, I didn't think you were a big, stupid, ugly Snowflake," Olaf says.

"Yeah, I know," Jack hides a small smile to himself from Olaf.

"Are there any snowmen up there?" Olaf asks.

"Well, there's Olay the annoying snowwoman," Jack says.

"Oh! That big shiny star, right there. Right?" Olaf asks, looking at the moon.

"That's the moon, Olaf," Jack tells him.

"Oh, right," Olaf says.

Elsa then shut the door, still unnoticed as a Snowflake.

* * *

**Poor Jack ;( **

**Question: If you were Elsa and you had to say something to Jack to make him feel better, what would it be?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elsa's P.O.V**

The next morning I walk out of the cave, and glance at Olaf and Jack's sleeping forms.

"No... Don't take my nose," I hear Olaf mumble in his sleep.

I wander off in the woods, and begin my search for food.

I then come across a bluebird perched on a branch.

I then begin singing some notes my mother taught me before I was imprisoned in the tower. The bird chirps each note after me, but at some point I begin singing too high for her and she... Blows up.

Whoops.

I look at where the bird was sitting, and see her burnt legs still on the branch, and I also see eggs.

Breakfast!

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Olaf, wake up," I shake the snowman awake, seeing him talking in his sleep.

"Good morning," I hear Elsa greet. I look up and see her cooking eggs over a fire. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Oh, good morning, Princess!" Olaf greets.

Elsa walks over and sets the plate of eggs in front of us.

"What's all this about?" I ask suspiciously.

"Look, we got off to a bad start yesterday. I want to make it up to you. You did recuse me, after all," Elsa says.

"Uh, thanks," I say, surprised at the sudden kindness nobody has ever shown me.

"Well, eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us," Elsa days before walking away.

I look back at her in awe. This princess doesn't seem to be the fairytale type.

* * *

As we're walking through the forest, I create a snowball, bored, and aim it at Olaf, but it hits Elsa instead.

"Jack!" Olaf hisses.

Elsa eyes me for a second, and at once I know I'm dead meat.

But instead, she takes my staff, casts a bigger snowball, and throws it at my face.

"Now we're even," Elsa says before walking ahead.

"You know, you're not exactly what I expected," I chuckle, catching up to Elsa.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them," Elsa gives me a faint smile. Then she begins walking ahead, singing softly.

Out of nowhere, a man swoops down, scoops Elsa up, and rests her next to him on a tree.

"La liberte! Hey!" The man says proudly.

"Princess!" I call out to Elsa.

"What are you doing?" Elsa crosses her arms and taps her foot.

"Be still, non cherie, for I am your savior. And I am rescuing you from this," the man kisses Elsa, up to her arm, "beast."

"Hey! That's my princess! Go find your own!" I shout. I want my fjord back!

"Please, Monsieur! Can't you see I'm a little busy here?!" The man asks.

"Look, pal! I don't know who you think you are!" Elsa exclaims, fed up with frustration.

"Oh, allow me. Merry Men!" The man calls out.

All of a sudden, lots of men pop out and proceed to sing an extremely annoying song.

Elsa swiftly jumps down from the tree and asks me for my staff.

"I'll use it for good things only," she promises, and I hesitantly hand it to her.

Elsa then slams my staff on the ground, and the man freezes.

"God that was annoying!" Elsa exclaims.

"You little-" A Merry Man shoots an arrow at Elsa, but she casts a small ice wall. More arrows come flying, and Elsa just freezes all of them.

Once the Merry Men run out of arrows, they look at each other, scared. Elsa smirks, casts a snowflake, then blows it towards them.

They all run off, petrified.

"Here you go," Elsa hands me the staff, and continues walking, Olaf following. I stare at Elsa in surprise.

Damn.

* * *

**NOW, NOW, THE JELSA FLUFF WILL BEGIN ;D **

**Question: How do you think Jack feels now?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack's P.O.V **

We continue our journey in the woods, and I ask, "Elsa, where did you learn... _That_? What happened back there?"

"Oh, well when one lives alone they have to learn these things..." Elsa blushes. All of a sudden she gasps and exclaims, "There's an arrow in your butt!"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah," I say, looking at my butt._ Don't freak out, Jack._

"Hey! What happened?" Olaf walks over.

"Jack's hurt, there's an arrow in his butt," Elsa explains.

"Jack's hurt?! Jack's hurt! Oh no, he's gonna die!" Olaf frets.

"Olaf, it's okay. I'm fine," I lie. When I touch the arrow, I flinch because it's a little tender there.

"Olaf! Go get blue flowers with red thorns!" Elsa instructs.

"Got it! Blue flowers with red thorns... Blue flowers with red thorns... Hang in there, Jack! And don't look into the light! Blue flowers with red thorns..." Olaf walks away, mumbling to himself.

"What were the flowers for?" I ask.

"To get rid of Olaf," Elsa explains.

"Ah," I nod, understanding.

"Okay, now hold still, and I'll yank this thing out," Elsa reaches for the arrow and gives it a little pull, causing me to grunt.

"Easy with the yanking!" I say, moving out of Elsa's grasp. She keeps reaching for the arrow, but I keep moving away.

"I'm sorry! But it has to come out!" Elsa says.

"No, it's tender!" I exclaim.

"Now, hold on-" Elsa reaches for the arrow again.

"What you're doing is the opposite of help!" I exclaim, dodging her hands.

"Don't move," Elsa reaches for it again, but I clamp her mouth shut with my hand.

"Time out," I say.

"What do you propose we do?" Elsa spits, moving my hand off of her mouth.

* * *

**Olaf's P.O.V **

"Blue flowers, red thorns," I mumble to myself. "Ooh, butterfly! Darn it, this would be so much easier if I could focus better!"

All of a sudden, I hear Jack shout.

"I'm coming, Jack!" I yank a random flower, then run off.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V **

"Ow! Not good..." I mutter as Elsa attempts pulling the arrow out.

"Okay, I can see the head," Elsa says as I grunt. "It's just about..."

"OW!" I shout, and I jerk, causing Elsa to fall on top of me. Both of our faces turn red.

"Ahem," I hear someone say. We look up to see Olaf.

"If you wanted time alone, you could've asked," Olaf says.

"Nothing happened!" I say, getting up, then helping Elsa up.

"Again, you could've asked," Olaf says, ignoring me.

"Look, Elsa here was just trying to get the-" All of a sudden, I feel a sharp pain.

I turn around to see Elsa waggling the arrow in front of me smugly.

"I-Is that blood?" Olaf asks, then faints.

I shake my head with a faint smile on my face because of the silly snowman's antics, then walk over to him, creating an ice path for his unconscious snow self to slide down on as we continue our journey.

* * *

**I UPDATED! I UPDATED! YAYYYY! ;P **

**Question: If you were Olaf, what would you have done when you saw the cute Jelsa moment?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elsa's P.O.V **

Jack and I then reach a windmill, Olaf walking fine next to us.

"There it is, Princess. Your future awaits you," Jack says as we overlook the hill onto Weselton.

I then feel a pang of disappointment. Jack is such a great guy, even if he is a Snowflake.

Like when we had to cross the stream. Jack simply casted a beautiful ice bridge which we used to get across!

Or when I saw a spider! I may or may not have screamed... But Jack just froze the spider and turned it into a gorgeous ice flower!

"That's Weaslton?" I ask softly as I think of the fun Jack and I had. I mean, with Olaf too!

"Yeah, I know. You know, Jack thinks that the Duke of Weaslton is compensating for something. Which I think means he has a really- Hey!" Olaf cries out as Jack nudges him with his staff.

"Um-I-Uh, I guess we better get a move on," Jack says.

"Sure... But Jack? I-I'm worried about Olaf," I suddenly say. _What are you doing Elsa?! You have to get married to break the spell!_

"What?" Jack asks, looking confused.

"I-I mean, look at him! He doesn't look too good," I say, kneeling down beside Olaf. _Elsa, Jack is **not** your true love! He can't break the spell!_

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," Olaf says, looking confused.

"That's what they all say before they... You know," I prompt, looking at Olaf. _Elsa, you can't possibly be doing this._

"Before they're on their back..." I say, waiting for Olaf to comprehend what I'm saying.

He gives me a blank look.

"Dead," I finish for him.

"You know, she's right. You look awful," Jack says, having a look of understanding on his face.

_Oh my goodness, he knows what I'm up to! _I think to myself, embarrassed. But for some reason that embarrassment becomes replaced with relief, and I say, "Um, you know what, I'll make you some tea!"

"You know, I didn't want to say anything, but I have this twinge in my neck, and when I turn my head like this," Olaf jerks his head, causing it to fall off. "It falls off! See?"

"I'll go find us some dinner!" Jack says.

"I'll get us some firewood," I offer, both of us heading off.

I hear Olaf say sadly to himself, "I need a warm hug."

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V **

Elsa and I sit on a log, eating the snow-cones I made.

"Mmm. This is delicious. What is it?" Elsa asks.

"Snow-cones," I reply, surprised. Geez, being locked away in a tower must be like living under a rock!

"No kidding! Well, this is delicious," Elsa says.

"Well, there's also ice cream. That's pretty good. I have a bunch of it in my fjord," I tell her.

"Well, I guess I'll be dining a little differently tomorrow night," Elsa says, glancing at Weselton.

"Maybe you could visit the fjord sometime. I can make all sorts of stuff. An ice rose, an ice sculpture, you name it," I offer.

"I would like that," Elsa says, and I gaze into her eyes. She's just so beautiful...

"Um, Princess?" I say.

"Yes, Jack?" Elsa asks.

"Um... I was wondering... If..." I sigh. She may be beautiful, but I'm... Me. "Are you gonna eat that?" I gesture to her snow-cone. Elsa smiles and hands it to me.

I take it, and try to restrain myself from looking into her eyes again.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! IT'S 2015! Hey, remember how we all died in 2012? Good times, good times.**

** Anyways, I'm super tired because I was up watching the ball drop on TV and I may or may not have been reading fanfiction while waiting and my best friend may or may not have kissed me and I may or may not be avoiding him... **

**Anyways! **

**Question: How do you think Jack feels right now? **

**Answer: HAPPY, BECAUSE IT'S A NEW YEAR! Jk, jk. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Jack's P.O.V **

"Well isn't this just romantic," Olaf sighs, and Elsa and I snap our heads towards him. I didn't know he was here!

"Just look at that sunset," he sighs dreamily.

"Sunset?!" Elsa immediately leaps to her feet, and I also stand up.

"Oh no!" She says. She then stops, seeing my confused expression. "I-I mean, it's late! Very late!" Elsa then begins walking over to a nearby abandoned cottage.

"Wait a minute, I see what's going on," Olaf says.

"You do?" Elsa asks, looking more worried by the second.

"Of course! _You're afraid of the dark_!" Olaf says.

"Yes, yes! That's it! I'm terrified! You know, I better get inside," Elsa walks up the steps made of stone.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of! I mean, I used to be afraid of the dark," Olaf then stops. "Wait a second, I still am!" I sigh.

"Good night," Elsa says, looking into my eyes.

"Good night," I reply as she goes inside, leaving me daydreaming about her.

"Ohhhh! Now I _really_ see what's going on here," Olaf turns to me, grinning.

"What're you talking about?" I ask innocently, trying not to let my true emotions show.

"You two _love_ each other. Oh, it's like a fairytale! The Snowflake falls in love with the Princess!" Olaf swoons.

"You're crazy. I'm just bringing her back to Weasltown," I scoff, then lay on the ground.

"Wake up and smell the carrots, Jack! Just go in and tell her how you feel," Olaf urges.

"I- There's nothing to tell! Besides, even if I did tell her that, well, you know- And I'm not saying I do, because I don't! She's a princess, and I'm a..." I trail off, casting two small snowflakes with my staff, and watch them twirl around each other as they drift away.

"A Snowflake?" Olaf finished my sentence.

"Yeah. A Snowflake," I say sadly, then get up, walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Olaf asks.

"To get more firewood!" I reply gruffly, and when I turn my head around, I see him looking at the bunch of firewood near the log.

_She's a princess, and I'm a Snowflake. _

* * *

**It's short, I know, but more drama will be on the way! **

**Question: How do you think Jack feels?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Olaf's P.O.V**

Jack's gone out for something, and I'm all alone. Still afraid of the dark, I enter the windmill.

"Um... Princess? Princess Elsa? Are you in here?" I ask. All of a sudden I see movement. Sort of.

"I'm not playing any games! Come out now!" I practically plead.

All of a sudden something falls from the railing and then stands up. I can't see it but it looks like...

"OH NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT I GAVE YOU THE MONEY!" I cry out, shielding my eyes, thinking it's my... Um... Friend.

"What?" Suddenly, a Snowflake emerges. She has platinum blond hair in a side braid, she's sort of pale but not as pale as Jack, her gown is made out of ice, and she also has an ice train.

"AAH!" I scream.

"Olaf, Olaf! Shh! Shh! It's me!" The Snowflake covers my mouth.

I see that she has faint freckles like Elsa, and although her eyes are blue, they show the same boldness yet compassion like Elsa's eyes.

"Elsa?!" I ask, bewildered. Elsa then nods.

"You, uh... You look different! It's... A good different!" I say, trying to come up with something.

"I'm ugly, okay?!" Elsa asks, standing up.

"Well... Yeah!" I admit."Was it something you ate? I told Jack that the pond water had nasty critters and stuff, but he didn't believe me!"

"No. I-I've been this way for as long as I can remember," Elsa looks down at her hands sadly.

"Wait, what? Um, Princess," I begin carefully. "I may get distracted easily, but I definitely know that I've never seen you like this."

"It only happens when the sun goes down. 'By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm... Until you take true love's first kiss... And then take love's true form'," Elsa says, looking up as she recites.

"That's beautiful," I say, touched. "I didn't know that you write poetry!"

"It's a spell!" Elsa sighs.

She walks over to a pail of water and I follow her, both of us looking into our own reflections. I have such an adorable nose!

"When I was younger, my sister Anna and I weren't really tired so we went down into the ballroom to play. I-I was casting snow banks for Anna," Elsa takes a shaky breath, "and she was about to fall. I tried to cast another snow bank but fear controlled my powers and instead of a snow bank, an icicle shot out instead."

"It hit Anna in the head, and she became unconscious. I called my parents and they ran in. We went to go see the local trolls," Elsa sees the strange look on my face and adds, "Every kingdom has them."

"Anyways, they removed Anna's memories of my powers, and instead of me building a snowman with my powers and both of us playing with him, she remembers it as me rolling big snowballs making the snowman with hands instead of powers."

"My parents had the choice of locking me away in my room with no contact and no hope, or locking me in a tower and have the hope of a true love coming. Until that happens, I'm this horrible, hideous, beast!" Elsa spits the last part out angrily, hitting her reflection in the water. She turns around and walks towards a pile of hay.

"Calm down, it's okay," I plop myself next to her and gently rub her back with my hand. "You're not ugly. Wait- I'm not allowed to lie. I promised that mouse and his girlfriend who always wears that bow. Anyways, you are ugly. But only at night. Jack's always ugly. And cranky sometimes, too. And immature. And irresponsible. And-"

"But Olaf," Elsa interrupts me. "I'm a princess. I'm not supposed to look like this. Last time I checked, Jack's not a princess."

"Well, sometimes he can act as sassy as one," I mumble. Then I say a bit louder to Elsa, "How about you don't marry Weaslton?"

"I have to. Only true love's kiss can break the spell," Elsa says, looking down at her hands.

"But you- You know. You're kind of a... Snowflake. And Jack is a Snowflake too. You two... Um... Have a lot in common," I say, choosing my words carefully.

"Jack?" Elsa asks, looking confused.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V **

I walk up the steps of the windmill with a white daisy in my hand, talking to myself.

"Hey, Elsa. Princess! Hey, _Princess_," I correct myself.

"First of all, uh, how are you doing? Um, good for me too. Anyways, I saw this flower and it's really pretty, so... Uh... I thought of you. Because you're pretty, too. I'd- Uh-... I'm in trouble. Here we go anyway," I sigh, and lift my fist up to knock on the door when I hear Elsa and Olaf talking.

Curiousity takes over, and I put my fist down, pressing my ear to the door.

I hear Elsa say, "I can't just marry whoever I want. Take a good look at me, Olaf. I mean, really. Who can ever love a beast so hideous and ugly? 'Princess' and 'Ugly' don't go together. That's why I can't stay here with Jack."

I step back in shock. She doesn't like me because I'm... A Snowflake?

"My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love."

Forget it.

I drop the daisy and then turn around, walking away rejected.

* * *

**Yes, I'm alive! I saw the premire of Cinderella and it was AWESOME! Same with Frozen Fever! **

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE MAKING A FROZEN 2! I'M SO FREAKIN' HAPPY! **

**Anyways, fangirling aside. **

**Question: How do you think Jack feels?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't you see, Olaf? That's just how it has to be. It's the only way to break the spell," Elsa sighs.

"Well you at least have to tell Jack the truth," Olaf points out.

"No!" Elsa jumps up, alarmed. "You can't breathe a word. No one must ever know!"

"But what's the point of being able to talk if you gotta have secrets?" Olaf protests.

"Promise you won't. Promise!" Elsa says, widening her eyes a bit to show that she's to be taken seriously right now.

"Alright, alright," Olaf sighs, standing up. "I won't tell him, but you should," he mutters as he steps outside.

"I just know that before this is over, I'm going to need a whole lot of serious therapy. Because of this I just haven't been able to concentrate on things," he mutters as he walks down the stone steps.

Elsa peeks her head out and sees him walking away. She looks down and sees a flower. She picks it up, and smiles. Then she turns around and goes back in the abandoned windmill.

* * *

As Donkey is sleeping and Jack is nowhere to be seen, Elsa sits inside the windmill, plucking petals from the flower she received from Jack.

"I tell him... I tell him not," she then reaches the last petal. "I tell him!" She excitedly runs to the door.

"Jack! Jack!" Elsa calls out. "There's something I have to tell you!" All of a sudden Elsa notices the sun rising up, and before she knows it, she's enveloped in blue sparkles that switch her back to her human form.

When she looks back, Jack comes stomping over.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elsa asks, concerned.

"Perfect. Never been better," Jack grumbles.

Elsa looks at him, confused. "I-I don't-," she then remembers why she came outside in the first place. "There's something I have to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me anything, Princess," Jack says, looking at her with such hatred in his eyes. "I heard enough last night."

"You heard what I said?" Elsa asks, feeling her heart drop.

"Every word," Jack replies, his tone no softer than before.

"I thought you'd understand," Elsa says, feeling hurt.

"Oh, I understand. Like you said, 'Who could ever love a beast, so hideous and ugly?'," Jack says, his heart aching as he repeats what she said.

"But I thought it wouldn't matter to you," Elsa says, her voice soft and hurt.

"Yeah, well, it does," Jack replies, feeling his eyes water a bit. He quickly stops himself from crying once he sees a group approaching them. "Princess, I've brought you a little something."

The Duke of Weaslton leads his men towards Elsa. On his horse he looks so regal- nobody would ever know that he's only three feet tall.

Olaf is trying to get the attention of the men as he stands in the middle of the space they pass as they ride their horses by saying, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The men ignore him, of course.

"Princess Elsa," Weaslton says.

"As promised. Now hand it over," Jack demands.

"Very well, Snowflake," he hands out a piece of paper to Jack. "The deed to your fjord, cleared out, as agreed. Take it and go before I change my mind."

Jack takes the paper and walks a few yards away from the others, but still in earshot. He pretends to be reading over his deed, but is really listening to Weaslton and Elsa.

Weaslton then resumed his conversation with Elsa. "Forgive me, my Princess, for startling you, but you startled me for I have never seen such a radiant beauty before. I'm the Duke of Weaslton."

"The Duke of Weaslton? Oh, no, no," Elsa says as Weaslton snaps his fingers. "Forgive me, for I was saying a short-"

One of the duke's men picks Weaslton up from his horse and sets him down in front of Elsa.

"-farewell," Elsa finishes, looking down on him. Literally.

"Oh, that's so sweet. You don't have to waste good manners on the Snowflake. It's not like it has feelings," Weaslton laughs.

Jack is used to being called things worse than what Weaslton said, but he feels his ears burn with embarrassment due to the fact that Elsa is also there. However, he ignores it, because it's just the duke's opinion. It's not like he's important.

"No, you're right. It doesn't," Elsa replies, remembering how unfairly Jack judged her for being a Snowflake when he himself is one.

Jack feels his heart shatter into millions of pieces, each piece smaller than an ant.

"Princess Elsa. Beautiful, fair, flawless, Princess Elsa. I ask for your hand in marriage. Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?" Weaslton asks.

"The Duke of Weaslton, I accept," Elsa says, looking at Jack to see if he will turn around in protest. Instead, he doesn't. Unknown to her, Jack's eyes are watering.

"Nothing would make me-"

"Excellent!" Weaslton interrupts. "I'll start the plans, for tomorrow we wed!"

"No!" Elsa says quickly. Realizing her mistake, she adds on, "I mean, uh, why wait? Let's get married today before the sun sets."

"Oh, anxious, are you?" Weaslton smirks. "You're right. The sooner, the better. There's so much to do! There's the caterer, the cake, the band, the guest list. Captain, round up some guests!" Weaslton and Elsa are put on a horse.

"Fare-thee-well, Snowflake," Elsa calls out, hoping that Jack doesn't notice her voice crack in sadness.

He doesn't. Instead he feels as if a part of him died. A part that he can't live without.

Once Weaslton and his men leave, Olaf asksJack, "What are you doing? You're letting her get away!"

"Yeah, so what?" Jack asks, trying to sound gruff.

"Jack, there's something you don't know. Look, I talked to her last night-"

"Yeah, I know you talked to her," Jack interrupts, wiping angry tears away. "You guys are the best of friends, huh? Two peas in a pod, right? So why are you still with me? Just go follow her."

"Jack, I-I want to go with you," Olaf says softly.

"I told you, didn't I? You're not coming home with me. I live alone! My fjord! Me! nobody else! Understand? Nobody! Not even useless, overly-talkative, annoying, snowmen!" Jack snaps at Olaf.

"But I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong," Jack cuts Olaf off again, and stomps away.

"Jack," Olaf whispers, sadly watching the snow-haired boy leave him.

* * *

**A side note: Back then it was normal for women to marry men who were older than them-a lot older. But if you feel like old Weaslton and Elsa just isn't right, you can imagine young Weaslton. Description: Floppy brown hair and blue eyes, same height.**

**GUYS THE ROYAL BABY HAS BEEN BORN! WOO! I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING THE NEWS FROM HERE IN THE U.S EVER SINCE I FOUND OUT THE DUCHESS WENT IN LABOR! CONGRATS KATE AND WILL ON YOUR BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL! **

**Also Happy Battle of Hogwarts Day to all you Harry Potter fans! Omg, does this mean we should name the beautiful, royal baby girl after a Harry Potter character?! :O **

**Question: How do you think Olaf feels?**


	16. Chapter 16

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played _

_And it pleased the Lord_

Jack flies back to his fjord, and notices that all fairytale creatures are gone. A few broken broomsticks here and there but other than that, just like home.

_But you don't really care for music, _

_Do you?_

Olaf sadly waddles away, but then looks over his shoulder one more time to see if Jack was still there, inviting him back. But he had flown off.

_Well it goes like this_

_The fourth_

_The fifth,_

_The minor fall _

_And the major lift_

Jack lands, and begins to pick up the broken broomsticks. He then steps on something, and when he looks to see what, all he sees is his reflection in a dirty, broken mirror.

_The baffled king composing _

_Hallelujah_

Elsa is looking in the mirror as she is being fitted for her wedding dress. To everyone she looks quite beautiful; but Elsa thought otherwise.

_Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah,_

After she's done being fitted, Elsa makes her way over to the window and sadly looks onto the courtyard of bustling people preparing for the wedding.

_Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah..._

Jack looks out the window as he washes his hands, thinking about how he just let Elsa get away.

_Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room _

_And I've walked this floor (you know)_

Jack turns around to pick up a fallen chair when he sees some sunflowers that had fallen out of the vase. He immediately thinks about Elsa again.

_I used to live alone _

_Before I knew ya_

Jack picks up a sunflower and throws it into the fire. He has his fjord back, and that's all he's ever needed. Right?

_And I've seen your flag _

_On the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

Elsa looks at her self in the mirror one more time before she puts the veil over her face. She wants to be like all the others, living a happy, cursed-free life. But what about Jack?

_It's a cold and it's a broken _

_Hallelujah_

The Duke of Weaslton lets the Magic Mirror and one of his henchman admire him as he proudly has his hands on his hips.

_Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah,_

_ Hallelujah,_

_ Hallelujah..._

Elsa looks at the wedding cake, noticing how the Duke made his figure tall. Elsa shook her head before she pushed on his head, making the figure shorter. She turns and looks at the knight armor suit behind her, remembering how Jack had covered himself in a knight helm.

_But all I've ever learned from love_

Jack sits on a bench, alone, looking into the fire, remembering how he and Elsa had sat in front of one, and he was about to confess his feeling. Oh, why did he chicken out?

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken _

_Hallelujah_

Olaf sits and looks onto a stream, when all of a sudden he hears some soft moans of sadness. He turns and sees Toothless looking onto the stream, tears flowing from her eyes. Olaf then sits next to her, and they both share a smile.

_Hallelujah, _

_H__allelujah,_

Jack sits at a short, wooden table, alone. He looks at the empty chair in front of him, then back down at his food. If he had told Elsa his feelings, would she be sitting in that chair?

_Hallelujah,_

Elsa sat at a long table covered in white cloth. She looks up at the empty chair in front of her, then buries her face in her hands, crying. She wants Jack here, to make her laugh.

_Hallelujah..._

Jack has his face buried in his hands also. Why did he let her get away? Why?

He's broken from his thoughts when all of a sudden he hears a sound. Pushing back his chair, he stands up to go investigate.

He sees Olaf, pushing logs.

"Olaf? What are you doing?" Jack asks, baffled.

"I thought you would recognize a wall when you would see one," Olaf says, crossing his sticks, trying to look cool.

"Well, yeah. But the wall is supposed to go around my fjord, not through it," Jack points out.

"It is around your half! See? That's your's and this is mine. I got the pretty flower," Olaf brags.

"Oh. Your half. Hmm," Jack replies.

"Yeah, my half! I helped rescue the princess, I get half of the butt!" Olaf responds.

"Butt? Do you mean booty?" Jack interrupts.

"That too! The booty, an arm, a leg, half of everything! Now, please hand me the snowball. The one like your head," Olaf requests.

Instead, Jack picks up one of the logs Olaf was working with and pushes it at him. "Back off!"

"No, you back off!" Olaf pushes back. For a snowman with twigs for arms, he's surprisingly strong.

"This is _my_ fjord!" Jack grunts as he pushes back.

"_Our_ fjord!" Olaf responds as he also pushes.

"Let go, Olaf!" Jack demands.

"No, _you_ let go!" Olaf responds.

"Stubborn snowman!" Jack grits his teeth as he pushes again.

"Meanie snowflake!" Olaf responds, not giving up.

"Fine!" Jack lets it go, and Olaf falls forward. Jack then begins walking towards the outhouse.

"Hey, hey! Come back! I'm not through with you yet!" Olaf recovers as he quickly runs towards Jack.

"Well I'm through with you!" Jack shouts over his shoulder.

"Uh, uh!" Olaf jumps in front of Jack, stopping him.

"With you it's always, 'Me, me, me!' Well guess what?! Now it's _my_ turn! So you hush up and pay attention, mister! You are mean and you say rude things to me and don't appreciate what I do! You're always pushing me around or pushing me away!" As Olaf rants, Jack raises his eyebrows in surprise. Who knew that Olaf had a backbone? Or any bone, in that matter.

Jack regains his composure and he shoots back, "Oh yeah? Well if I treated you so bad, how come you came back?!"

"Because that's what friends do! They forgive and love each other! And love is putting someone else's needs before your's!" Olaf replies.

"Oh, yeah. You're right, Olaf. I forgive you," Jack lets out a short, sarcastic laugh. "For stabbing me in the back!" He then slams the door to the outhouse.

"Oh, you're so wrapped up in your fun times and snowballs that you ignore your feelings!" Olaf fumes as he plops down on a rock covered in snow.

"Go away!" Jack says from inside the outhouse.

"There you are, doing it again what you did to Elsa. All she ever did was like you. Maybe even love you," Olaf sighs.

"Love me? She said I was a horrible, hideous creature. I heard you two talking," Jack says, still in the outhouse.

"She wasn't talking about you!" Olaf stands up and turns around, facing the outhouse. "She was talking about-" Olaf catches himself. "Uh, someone else."

Theres a moment of silence before Jack opens the door and steps out. "She wasn't talking about me? Well then, who was she talking about?"

"Nuh-uh," Olaf turns around, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he sticks his head up in a sassy way. "I'm not saying anything. You don't even want me to talk. Am I right?"

"Olaf!" Jack persists.

"No!" Olaf shoots back.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry, alright?" Jack sighs, knowing that he truly upset the snowman. "I'm sorry. I guess I really am a stupid, ugly Snowflake. Can you forgive me?"

Olaf softens as he turns around and smiles a little. "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Right. Friends?" Jack holds out a hand.

"Friends," Olaf shakes it.

"So, um," Jack scratches his neck. "What did Elsa say about me?"

"What are you asking me for? Why don't you ask her?" Olaf suggests.

"The wedding!" Jack face palms himself. "We'll never make it in time!"

"Uh-uh-uh!" Olaf says. "For where there's a will, there's a way!" The snowman then whistles, and the dragon from Elsa's tower swoops down and lands in front of the duo.

_Oh god..._ Jack thinks to himself.

* * *

***procastinates* **

***procrastinates* **

***repeats first step for about 5-6 months* **

**ASDFGHJKL I GOTTA WRITE A CHAPTER. **

**OHMIGERD GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME?!**

**Question: If you were Jack, would you ride Toothless to get to Elsa?**

**Who knows? Maybe he will, maybe he won't... *devlish smirk***


End file.
